Regulations concerning engine emission levels require that engine setting(s) be adjusted subsequent to engine production and prior to shipment/use. Specifically, regulations stipulate that levels of CO/CO2 must be within specified range limits. One or more carburetor adjustment settings are largely responsible for engine emission levels for two-stroke engines. Recent regulations regarding the emissions from two-stroke engines have resulted in increased efforts to insure proper adjustment.
Currently, one known method to adjust a carburetor is to make adjustment in connection with monitoring emissions via a CO/CO2 analyzer. The adjustment and emission monitoring process is relatively slow because of lag time associated with achieving accurate analyzer readings subsequent to an adjustment. For example, it may be necessary to wait approximately ten seconds after each adjustment to a carburetor before a CO/CO2 analyzer accurately indicates the resulting emission levels.